Naruto Ball Z Movie 2: Demigra Strikes
by Ajohrendt
Summary: After learning bout Towa and Mira betraying him, Demigra sets out to complete his own goal his way. Can he stop or will the worse happen? (Summary sucks I know) [Please Read Naruto Ball Z first]


_**Welcome everyone to the second ever movie of Naruto Ball Z, thus titled Demigra Strikes, title sucks I know, next time I'll ask for a title. No music cues this time, but now let's get this underway, but before that, if you are diving into this without reading the current chapters of Naruto Ball Z and haven't read Return of Salamance, then you're missing out on what has been happening. Disclaimer time! I do not own Naruto or any of the DBZ series. Hope you got the popcorn ready let the 'movie' begin!!!**_

The battle against the Saiyan threats ended with Vegeta retreating, vowing to take on Goku and Naruto in the future. During the time, Naruto and Sharla gained two new senseis, one for the each of them. Towa, to help Naruto in the ki area, and Mira, to help Sharla in the muscle department. But it seems their training could be turned to the worst.

 _"So," began Mira, "are we continuing the plan or no?" Towa looked in the sky in thought before answering him. "No, Demigra might get angry with us, but we will revive the demon world our own way." Mira nodded in understanding as he contemplated on how to train the female Saiyan with her strength training with Towa doing the same with Naruto's ki training._ This was the scene seen by a man with red hair that form into a shape of a crowd white skin, has on a gold headband, wearing a blye robe with what looks like an eye with a red pupil, and holding a staff with a red orb on top. He holds a bit of a smug grin on his face. "So... they decide to betray me in hopes to make some brats stronger," he said as he rewatched the battle between the two demons and the Saiyan girl and the blonde human. He sets a bit of a glare at the blonde. "He's different than the rest of them... perhaps he has what I need to finally fulfil my goal of becoming the true Supreme Kai of Time." He lets out an evil laugh that surrounds the area he's in. The Demon Lord Demigra, is coming.

 _Naruto Ball Z_

 _Demigra Strikes!_

Outlands

It has been 3 days since the battle against the Saiyans, and to say that the former teacher/student friends were getting stronger is true. A purple beam of energy flew across the canyon plain and the source of it came from the female Saiyan, Sharla. She panted before she collapse on the ground. "Finally... mastered... that move..." panted Sharla. Mira, who watched her, nodded his head before responding, "Yes, perhaps you might even be more powerful than the prince." Sharla smiled at Mira, who gave her a grin of his own.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Both looked towards the owner of the scream which turned out to be Naruto, the adopted son of Goku, perfecting his dad's signature Kamehameha. The blonde then collapsed onto one knee with a grin. Towa smiled at his accomplishment. Sharla and Mira joined the two as the female Saiyan helped Naruto up. "We gotta hand it to ya Towa," spoke the blonde, "If it wasn't for your time vision technique, (A/N: original idea)Sharla wouldn't have learned the Galick Gun and I wouldn't haven't learned Dad's move." The demoness nodded with a smile. "Showing you two visions of the past really can help a person to learn new techniques and skills," she told them, "Now I think it's time for a senzu for the both of you." Naruto and Sharla nodded as said blonde pulled out two beans and gave one to the female Saiyan and they both ate their respective beans.

Towa and Mira had been training the two for the past three days, and they improved alot from the demons' test. Both Naruto and Sharla managed to learn that being up close and personal can be an advantage and a disadvantage, same can be said for battling at a distance. Originally Towa had planned to take their energy to help reshape the demon realm but after seeing the drive and potential in these two, she push those plans to the side in hopes to create grand warriors. Naruto then stood up and stretched. "So what's next sensei?" Towa smiled at a blonde while Sharla and Mira shook their head, Mira did it with a chuckle. Sharla quickly put her former student/best friend/secret crush into a head lock. "You idiot!" she said, "How you have so much energy, I'll never know, but you got to relax once in awhile." Naruto struggled to get out of the female Saiyan's grasp while replying, "Hey you may never know on when an enemy may appear! We have to be ready at anytime!" "How true that is my young blonde friend." Everyone stopped and Towa along with Mira narrowed their eyes and looked at the source of the voice. "Demigra," Spoke Towa.

The newcomer bowed towards the four, "Glad you remember me," he spoke with a smirk, "but I'm sure you remember our deal Towa?" Towa growled at the demon lord before send dark ki blast to him. Demigra smirked as he stopped them in their tracks. "Uh uh uh," he taunted. He then looked towards Sharla and with a smirk he sent them towards her. "Sharla!" Naruto called out before he pushed said female Saiyan away before taking the blasts for her. Towa and Mira's eyes widened at the action Naruto did. Sharla eyes widened as she saw Naruto fall. "N-Naruto..." Sharla stammered as she saw him fall. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" With that cry Sharla gained a bit of a gold glow and her pupils and irises disappeared.

Demigra gained a bit of a smile. "So, the Semi-Super Saiyan state," he spoke out loud, "Fascinating, so this is what Lord Slug had to face." Sharla went for the attack blinded by the rage, trying to deal blows only to be blocked by the demon lord. Demigra smirked before grabbing one of her punches then knees her in the gut causing her to power down. "Saiyans and their pride, quite an equation that really doesn't add up," he said as he toss her to the ground. Sharla crash landed near Naruto as the demon lord lowers towards said blonde. "Now to collect my prize." Before he could do anything to Naruto, Towa appeared in front of them. "Well Towa," Demigra chuckled, "Growing attached to these mortals?" Towa glared at the demon lord before replying. "No, their just part of my plan, if you need energy for your plan," she took a deep breath before continuing, "...You can use my energy." Mira's eyes widened while Demigra's smirk grew. "Well then... guess we have an accord," the demon lord spoke as he hold out his hand to Towa. She took his hand as Mira dashed towards them before they disappeared in a flicker. "Damnit!" growled Mira. He clenched his fists together. Next thing he knew he was blinded by a bright pink light. As soon as Mira could see again, his eyes widened seeing who appeared, utterung one word: "You..."

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto rubbed his head as he came to inside his mind as he looked at his prisioner, the Kyuubi No Kitsune. "Hey Fuzzball," said Naruto, "been awhile." The Kyuubi, or Kurama, as it prefers to be called, growled at the blonde. **"I hate being called that you brat!"** The beast growled, **"If it wasn't for this damn cage I would squish you in an instance, but alas there's 2 reasons that makes me stop thinking those thoughts."** Naruto tilted his head in confusion, which Kurama noticed and decided to enlighten the blonde. **"If you die, I die as well and the other reason..."** Kurama took a pause as it closes his eyes and focuses it's chakra to give it the form of a woman before 'she' finished the answer, "...is how much I've seen you as a little brother."

Naruto was in shock, the giant fox pefore him turned into a human woman. Kurama noticed and gave him a small grin. "Yes I am a woman," she began, "Guess my fox form was a bit masculine." The blonde shook off his surprised look before he grinned. "Funny," he began, "After I learned you were the reason who healed me, I considered you a big brother, but now I guess I should call you big sister now." Kurama nodded with a smile. "Now I think it's time to allow you two tails of my power," she told him with a smile, "You earned it after what ya did in the battle again against the Saiyans, also I love the fact you named the transformation after me." Naruto smiled at that, "Thanks Kurama!" the blonde then noticed he was fading away. "Looks like you're waking up, keep growing strong Naruto, I'll be watching you," the transformed Kitsune told him as he fully disappeared.

Outside the Mindscape

Naruto's eyes opened to see that the faces of Mira, Sharla, and a woman she had never met. She had pink skin, wearing green earrings and a purple dress with a yellow outline, a black sleeveless shirt and purple pants. Naruto sat up rubbing his head, groaning a bit. "Easy," the newcomer spoke, "Demigra's attack did do a bit of a number on you." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up before asking, "Who are you?" The woman's eyes widened before she realized she hadn't introduce herself, before she could answer, Mira answered instead, "She the Supreme Kai of Time." Said Kai pouted while Sharla's eyes widened for she knew of the stories of the Kais but Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What the hell is a Supreme Kai?"

That earned a facefault from Mira and Sharla, however the Kai answered his question, "Think of the Kais as gods but the Supreme Kais are higher than that." Naruto eyes widened before the Supreme Kai of Time calmed him down. "Don't worry Naruto, I mean no harm," Naruto's eyes widened even more considering he hasn't introduced himself before she explainied her role as an overseer of time. Naruto nodded before he decided to ask one last question. "What's your real name? I'm sure that Supreme Kai of Time is just a title." The Kai smiled at Naruto. "Indeed it is just a title, my name is actually Chronoa," she said with a bow, "It is an honor to meet you." "Same," Naruto responded. Mira and Sharla were in shock, Naruto befriended a god just like that.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked, "Where's Towa-sensei?" Mira decided to tell both Naruto and Sharla the truth and explained what happened to Towa. Naruto was in shock, however, Sharla was beyond pissed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb?!" Sharla asked. Naruto grasped her shoulder. She glared at him. "Sharla calm down," he said, "getting angry at Mira won't solve anything." "Besides, his strength are leagues ahead of yours," Chronoa stepped in voicing her thoughts, "also, he along with Towa were the ones who helped you, even if it was for a few days, to get as strong as you are." Sharla stopped and thought bout the past couple of days and knew that the Supreme Kai of Time was right. "Save your anger for Demigra. That's what I'm doing," Naruto told the female Saiyan, "We got new tricks he won't see coming." Sharla nodded before Mira spoke up. "Naruto, Sharla," Both looked at the demon with narrowed eyes. "Consider this your final exam," Mira said as he closes his eyes, "Save Towa and stop Demigra from collapsing all of time, Towa knows this kind of day will come but I guess it came early. This might be the last time you'll see me. I wish for the best you two and shall we cross paths again," he gave them a smirk, "Let us have one hell of a fight."

Naruto and Sharla nodded as Mira disappeared. Chronoa cleared her throat, getting their attention. "I might know where Demigra is," she says, "he has his own area in between time known as the Void, where I kinda sealed him in... he tried to become the Supreme Kai of Time for the wrong reason, luckily I sealed him there before he had a chance to do anything." Sharla was surprised. "So we gotta go into this 'Void' to stop Demigra and save Towa?" Chronoa nodded at Sharla. Naruto kinda figured something out "You're not coming?" he asked. Chronoa shook her head. "I got my duties as Supreme Kai of Time to look over," she explained, "I wish the both of you luck." Sharla stood next to the blonde as the Supreme Kai of Time used her power to send them away.

The Void

(A/N: wasn't sure what the place where you fought Demigra in the final battle in Xenoverse, so I'm just calling it The Void)

Screams of pain could be heard throughout the Void as energy was being extracted from Towa. "Hmm..." Demigra thought aloud, "Maybe I'm not trying hard enough..." Before he could use his staff to extract more energy, a ki blast flew right by him. Demigra turned to the source and saw it was Naruto and Sharla. "So, the kids came to play," Demigra chuckled. Towa looked at the two with widened eyes. The two 'kids' in question glared at Demigra. "Let Towa-sensei go!" Naruto told the demon lord. Demigra chuckled at the blonde. "Or you two will what? Tickle me to death?" Demigra laughed. Sharla sped forward towards Demigra and grabbed hold of his staff. Demigra's eyes widen. "Hey let go you brat!" The female Saiyan ignored the demon lord's order. Naruto held out a hand andformed a ki ball. "C'mon Sharla," he mumbled, "hold that staff still." After stuugling both Sharla and Demigra's stuggle put the staff in a good poisition.

"HA!" Naruto fired the ki ball at the staff. More specifically, the jewel on top. The jewel shattered upon impact. Demigra's eyes widened at what just happened. Naruto and Sharla smirked at that. Towa felt her own energy returning and when she felt her own full strength returned, she landed a good blow towards Demigra's face. "You two have no idea how much I wanted to do that," Towa said as she summoned her own staff. Demigra chuckled darkly and looked at them with a glint his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that." As soon as Demigra said that he began to grow, his skin became blue like his robe and began to look more Lizard-like. "Now," he spoke, his voice sounding heavier than before, "where were we?" Naruto, Sharla, and Towa glared at Demigra before they began attacking the transformed demon lord. Demigra chuckled darkly as he swat them away. "I had enough of you," Demigra powered up an attack from his mouth.

Everyone saw this then Naruto nodded at Sharla and she did the same to him. Naruto and Sharla began powering up their own attacks. "Ka-Me! Ha-Me!" Naruto powered up a blue energy attack. "Galick Gun..." Sharla began powering up a purple energy attack. Then Demigra fired his attack along with Naruto and Sharla. "HAAAAAAA!/FIRE!" Naruto's and Sharla's attack struggles against Demigra's. "We need... to get... an advantage," said Sharla. Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes as he saw images of his family dead, his sensei's body, and Sharla being destroyed by an unknown figure. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto's appearance began to change as his bangs transformed to a redcredcolor as his eyes showed a bit of red with his pupils gaining a small slit. "Kurama Mode 2?" Sharla asked. Naruto said nothing as he nodded. "Unleash everything you got Sharla. Hold nothing back!" He told the female Saiyan. Sharla nodded. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Both warriors unleashed the full power of their attack, overpowering Demigra's attack.

Demigra's eyes widened as the blast nears him. "Crapbaskets!!!!" He cried out as the attack made a hole in his chest. "Y-you may have beaten me... but... I will return someday" Demigra spoke as he fell down the Void.

20 Minutes Later

Outlands

Naruto and Sharla breathed out a sigh of relief as they made it out of The Void with Towa in tow. "Well now I know where not to have my vacation," spoke Naruto with a chuckle. Towa bonked him on the head with her staff. "All joking aside," she said, "I thank you both for coming to save me." Sharla nodded at the demon as Naruto gave her a grin. "No problem," said Naruto. Towa smiled at the two. "Your training with me and Mira may be over," she told them, "but never stop your own training, I'll see you kids around." Towa then disappeared leaving. Naruto and Sharla looked at each other with a smirk. "You know, we still have to have a bit of a spar," Naruto told Sharla. The female Saiyan nodded as she got into her stance. "Wanna ring the bell?" Sharl asked with a smirk. Naruto nodded with a smirk of his own. "Ding Ding." Both circled each other before rushing to each other for their friendly spar.

 _ **CUT AND PRINT!!! Dang I had some writer's block here and there but still hope you all enjoied this story, and if you have been reading Naruto Ball Z, don't worry Towa and Mira will be back in the future, but when? I don't know, but I'll figure it out. Also as per the Supreme Kai of Time's name, Chronoa, I thank Dragon Ball Wiki, I was gonna name her after her Japanese voice actress, but thank you Dragon Ball fans for the help. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you again next time! Ajohrendt out!**_


End file.
